


this is my life

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Future, M/M, Past, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: maybe our some day....





	1. Chapter 1

Jude is waiting for an hour and now is already angry because Zero is late again. He promised him they would go together to join the new sponsor's party.  
He knew this might happen. Zero promise was always questionable. If he met a company or a nice woman somewhere along the way, he would have forgotten both, promises and the obligations.

It does not make sense that he betray business partners, so he wraps a coat and when it comes out collision with Zero.  
"Oh, who's got the way to the apartment?" Jude says sarcastically.  
Zero leaned over to the door with the greatest smile that was otherwise passing in all situations.  
"Really?" Jude says angrily, so he tries to remove him. Zero is obviously drunk, but Zero catches him by the arm. "No, no, no..." he rolls forward and Jude caught him not to fall.  
Jude sighed. Obviously here will not be any fun. He can not leave him so drunk.

"OK, just sit down." Jude dropped his coat to the side and helped him sit on the first chair.  
"Jude, Jude ..." Zero whispered, struggling to stand up, but Jude firmly held him "Wait, I'm just going to bring you water."  
When Jude made a couple of steps toward a refrigerator, Zero stood up and followed him swinging.  
When he drinks a little water, Jude helps him sit on one of the kitchen chairs. It is clear to him that this will be a tough night. Now there is no point begin with a deep conversations. Zero continues to say something, totally incomprehensible.

Zero play for LA Devils for some time and so far Jude known him quite well, but this was the first time he saw him like this.  
The basketball was sacred and for all the rest it was neglected, but never drank.

Jude dealt with all Zero business as his agent, so he considered this an problem to be solved. For now he tries to lay him in bed hoping he'll have a little sleep.

With fighting and drunken controversy somehow managed to bring him to the room, remove his shoes and put him in bed.  
Miraculously, Zero calms down and really falls asleep. Jude resents, but he is not so happy how the evening ended. Tomorrow he will have to apologize and invent the reasons why they did not come and did not like to lie.  
Re-angry as he looks at Zero sleeping sleep of the righteous just as if nothing had happened.

He did not imagine his life this way. He came to Oscar's call and he really did a great job. But he did not think he would be a nanny to a spoiled star, so Oscar would not appreciate his work and effort. That actually nobody notices how much he invested in it, that he did not even have a private life at all.

Now Zero took his bed, so he leaned on the couch and after a long roll over and he fell asleep.

But far from that, that was all. Half night he spent worrying about Zero who was vomiting and talking nonsense.

Before dawn, both fall asleep exhausted while Jude curses and lives and LA Devils and whoever he remembered.

When he wakes up around noon, Zero is still asleep. He brought him water and pills and left beside the bed, and he went to prepare breakfast.

"So?" He asks when Zero stagger in the kitchen and sits at the table "you look like shit."  
"Sorry." Zero murmurs, and Jude is not certain what this is all about. When he pushes the food to him, Zero frowned.  
"Eat something, believe me It'll make you better..."  
And really how much food is disgusted him, when he ate some toast and bacon, feels a bit better. After that he take a shower and feels his strength is back.

"Thanks" he says when Jude brought some his clothes.  
"Do you want to tell me something?" Jude asks, but already knows that Zero again close up. Jude had enough experience in his shitty life that behind the Zero Facade recognized some secrets and trauma. Still, he does not insist, if he wants to, some day he will say.

Zero says he must be on the training and leave, so Jude stays asking himself what it is. There is no point in breaking the head with that, getting ready and going to work. A few unpleasant phone calls are waiting for him after a missed party. Shit.

*

The next few days he does not see Zero, although he knows he's coming to training.It seems he avoids it.  
Well, a drunkenness and hangover are not the end of the world. Although the two of them had a good business relationship, Jude can not say they were friends. It's strange that Zero has come to him in such a state.

It takes a few more days, and Jude has the obligation to appear at the game and knows that they will surely meet. Zero is embarrassed for the first time in his life.   
Jude approaches him "Hello" says without any intention. Zero greetings and stands.   
"Are you okay?" he asks, really interested. "I'm fine. I apologize, I know you had trouble because of me." Zero came closer.  
"It happens to everyone, I hope you do not avoid me for that." Jude smiles.   
"I'm not very proud, but it was not intentional, I had some ..." Zero interrupted, as if he wanted to say something and changed his mind.

Jude invite him to drink. In order to break some unpleasant situation "I mean, some non-alcoholic ..." added, and Zero finally laughed.

Jude waits for him while he showering and changes, so they agrees to go to dinner too. They talk about past couple of days and business. Zero does not mention drunkenness or reason, nor does Jude ask anything.

Dinner passes comfortably and both of them have the feeling that everything is back to normal. They may be on the right path to become friends.

It takes some time for Jude to notice that dinners and social gatherings have become a common thing. They never mentioned that night and such something has never been repeated. Jude almost forgot about it.

But Zero did not forget. As much as he and Jude were close friends, he still had no power to say him. Jude did not know anything about his past. Not just Jude, no one from the club had any idea of his past.

Ever since he was in the world of top sports, he almost forgot where he came from.   
He almost forgot the day he held Laura, his sister's hand, and watched their mother leave them.   
He almost forgot how bad they treated them in various lousy foster families.   
He almost forgot the day when they both turned 15 and instead of birthday cake and celebration, they split them cruelly.  
He also almost forgot the next three years, when he thought it was better for her.

And then lucky hit him and he fought as a lion to succeed in the sport and to find Laura one day again.

Ever since he started to thrive, has never stopped looking for her. And when, after ten years, he finally thought he was close to the target, he learned something that had thrown him back into the abyss of despair. He found a sister, but too late. The night before she was overdose, because she could no longer endure the misery she lived in all these years. Zero heart broke into a thousand pieces.

That night he appeared on Jude's door. Drunk and desperate. He had no second thought, Jude was the only person he believed. He knew he was a good man and would not ask anything. Even helpless and drunk, he knew that Jude would help him.

After the drunken night, the pain was still there, and now he was still embarrassed. He did not want to say anything, just avoiding it, because Jude had a lot of problems in his family, they did not need his too.

But ever since they began to socialize more intensely, he liked Jude more. Jude who always put others in front of him. Jude who did not matter who he is and how much money he has. They simply managed to put together work and friendship, and that was both needed.

Jude always supported him, and he could learn a lot from him. About patience, perseverance, loyalty ... He was often on the verge of telling him what had happened, but something new would come up, and maybe that was all the better.  
With Laura, all his connections with the past have disappeared. As bad as it was, he had to choose. Or move forward or will stay in place forever .

Jude helped him even without knowing it. To leave the past behind him where it belongs. To survive day by day until pain begins to decrease. Jude was his good spirit and little by little understood that he could not imagine life without him.

Jude was his first true friend in life. He was his person of trust. He did not mind that this would ever turn into something more, but he was more than grateful for Jude in his life.

*

Again life play with them.   
Jude with some crazy circumstance finds out about the Zero past, and about Laura. Now it's much clearer. Though they are unrelated to everything, Zero has not told him yet, Jude thinks he should ask him. Maybe Zero would not agree with that, but Jude knew that secrets were never a good thing and it would be easier if he shared it with him. Besides all this, Jude learned something that neither Zero knew. One such little thing that could change his life forever, he hoped for better.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero is due to sadness and disappointment overlooked one thing. He did not know that Laura had given birth to a baby girl. Sadly, when she died, the child entered the system and Jude decided to leave everything and find her. Among other things, he is not sure how Zero will react for now, so he did not mention anything until was sure he had succeeded.

Zero is already worried because he has not seen Jude for a while, but whenever he calls Jude says everything's OK, even though Zero seems to hide something. So we all have the right to the secrets, Zero thought.  
He knows that Jude it will be always his friend regardless of everything. That's all that matters.

*

Saturday is early in the afternoon and Zero is looking for something at the apartment when Jude message arrives "Are you at home? Can I come?" Zero immediately answered "Of course." For the next half an hour he wondered what this could be. Something in Jude's voice was suspicious, but he would not go to any conclusions.

But when he opens the door, he can not believe what sees. Jude in one hand holds the basket with the child, and over the other shoulder the backpack, probably with the child's things.

"Jude?!" Zero asks surprise. Jude says he will explain everything to just put the child on the couch. The child may have been about seventh or eight months old. Although Zero does not know nothing about children, so he can not be sure, but it does not matter now.

When Jude put a still-sleeping baby he sits next to her while Zero is still standing, not knowing what to do.  
"I do not know where to start. Maybe this time from the end. Zero, get to know Judith." Jude thinks it's best to say it all right now.  
While Zero looked surprised at the child, Jude continued "Maybe you'd better sit down... She is Laura's daughter."

It seems that it takes hours for Jude to recount how he learned everything. How he now understands and why he did not say anything to him. Tell him how he learned about Judith and how much time and effort he needed to get her out of the system.

Zero was still in shock, but he got up and looked better at the baby which woke up and curiously looking around. She has the same blue eyes as him and Laura.   
Zero did not even notice when a few tears rolled down his cheek. If there were no Jude, he would not even know that Judith exists. This was all a really weird combination of circumstances. Jude and Judith even had the same name.

Jude watches all the time and there is no need to ask if he wants a baby. Zero enthralled looks tell him all.  
And then Zero turns to him as if he was crawling out of sleep "Jude, I hope you'll help me... "  
Jude laughs "Of course I will help as much as I can."

*

Since then, both have changed their lives. All paperwork had to be done first. Do DNA tests that have confirmed that Zero can legally adopt the Judith. At the same time, it was necessary to invest superhuman efforts to make Zero and the child accustomed to each other. Jude almost lived with them, because he was jump in whenever Zero had any obligations. He again subordinate his life to another, but this time he did not regret it.

They did everything to keep it secret. It was a break between the seasons so it made it easier for them. Jude was delighted with Zero's dedication to the child. Of course, she was the child of his sister and in some way wanted to make up for her. But that was not all. Zero discovered the side he thought he did not have. He fell in love with Judith at the first moment when he saw her and nothing was hard or tedious for her.  
He stood at night as many times as needed, feed her, dress her up... The two of them get used to each other. Jude could watch them for hours to enjoy together.

Zero did not know how to thank Jude for help. He felt guilty because he had occupied all his spare time, but he loved when Jude was around him and Judith.  
One evening when he comes back from training, he finds a scene from which his heart skip a bit. Jude probably put to sleep Judith and so they both slept on the couch. Zero quietly pulled out the phone and made a few photos. He gently took a child from Jude's arms and carried her to the crib. Jude is still sleepy so Zero comes back and sits down to him "How was it today?" Jude smiles "There's never a problem. She's a good kid."

 

When trying to sits upright, Zero leaned over to pick up something from the table and their hands touched. Jude looked at him with those sleepy dark eyes and Zero decided in a moment. He leans toward and kisses him.  
He is a little uncertain because he does not know how Jude will react, but Jude seems to have just waited for this.  
He pushes him lightly and Zero get down to the couch and Jude lie beside him. They kissed for a while until they hear the child crying.

Jude laughed, but stood up and let him go.  
Zero turns as he leaves "I have not finished yet with you ..." Jude laughed and went to the other side of the kitchen to heat the bottle.

When he brought the bottle, Zero had already changed Judith. When she was fed both of them played with her until she fell asleep again.  
Jude begins collecting things to go home, and Zero catches him by the hand "Do not go ... stay, of course if you want ..." and Jude put down his jacket and bag. Zero came closer to him and kissed him again.

Zero all do slowly constantly asking Jude if he is okay. He just wants to be sure he has not been forced him in anything, but Jude tells him how much he is on the same page. Jude take him to the bed and they undress each other while kissing.

Jude did not dare to think this would ever happen, but he really liked to be with Zero and the baby. He finally felt he belonged somewhere, even if briefly.

But now Zero keeps repeating how long this want and Jude thinks his heart will burst out, not just the heart ...  
He was a little scared because this is not do for some time but no need, Zero is very gentle.

He has been watching for a long time the naked body in front of him. Jude feels his view so intense. He wants to try it all, but there was no need to rush. He slowly moves his hand across the body, and overcame him with his body. It circulates the hips until it feels both become hard "Jude, tell me what you want ..." he whispers softly. Jude does not want to spoil the moment by talking, just kissing him, long.  
For the first time of a strong desire both need a few movements with their hands over both dick, to let the cum between them. They do not care how sweaty or sticky they are, they just lie for a while. Together.

"Hm, I hope Judith will sleep at least for a while" Zero says when he comes back from the bathroom with a towel and cleans them both. Lie down together loaded with everything that's happened and soon fall asleep until the child wakes up again.

This time only Zero got up, kissed Jude and told him to go back to sleep.  
When again put baby to sleep,Zero came back and slid into bed beside Jude. This was so enjoyable.  
Why did he need it so much, he thought. He only hoped Jude felt the same.

The next few days they get used to a new routine very quickly. Zero persuaded Jude to move in to them.  
They care for Judith together, but they enjoy each other.

"Soon someone will notice, it would be better if you informed the media" Jude tells him one night before sleep.  
"I know and I am a little bit of fear that Judith will be under pressure from the media, and she is so small...." Zero says, so added "Thank you for being with us. I do not know how to do this without you."  
Jude kisses him "I would not have been anywhere rather. Both of you are my family..." he stop afraid to hurry up, but Zero hugged him "I love you ... " he whispers, and Jude knows this is now really his life.


End file.
